


Le Cronache Isolane - La Città Misteriosa

by Lhaewiel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Mystery, Novel, Post-Apocalypse, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhaewiel/pseuds/Lhaewiel
Summary: Quando Astra Crevés viene arrestata e deprivata del nome e delle memorie, a causa delle sue abilità magiche, pensa che dopo che sarà confinata sull'Isola di Kora non sarà nient'altro che una morta che cammina. Così non è, viene accolta, le vengono dati un nuovo nome e un nuovo scopo. Riuscirà a cominciare questa nuova vita? Potrà mai recuperare il suo passato perduto?





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Mi sembrava giusto fare un po' di introduzione, sperando di non essere troppo ripetitiva. È il mio primo scritto dopo un bel po', spero che vi piaccia :)
> 
> Questo romanzo è ambientato in un futuro apocalittico in cui il mare ha sommerso tutto dopo:
> 
> la quarta guerra mondiale  
> alcune catastrofi nucleari  
> il ghiaccio che si è sciolto completamente  
> il drammatico aumento e cambiamento nel clima
> 
> Le acque hanno lasciatosolo piccole porzioni di terra asciutta, le Isole. Hanno dimensioni variabili, la più grande è il centro del governo. La popolazione è stata decimata considerevolmente, ma ora che la terra ha trovato un nuovo equilibrio, l'umanità è tornata a prosperare.
> 
> A causa dell'enorme cambiamento, alcune persone hanno iniziato a mostrare poteri magici. All'inizio queste persone venivano elogiate, ma man mano che il tempo che passava il loro potere veniva visto come una minaccia, perché le persone avevano cominciato a temere ciò che non capivano. Le persone dotate di poteri magici furono perseguitate e uccise, poi i restanti furono confinati in un'isola chiamata Kora.
> 
> Le persone confinate vengono completamente spogliate dei loro nomi e ricordi, ridotte a morti che camminano.
> 
> Per restituire almeno un po' di dignità, le persone confinate a Kora che hanno le abilità magiche hanno creato il Tempio - serve come doppio: tutti possono pregare il dio della luna e la dea del mare come dicono gli editti reali e allo stesso tempo serve da protezione per quelle persone con abilità magiche, perché coloro che lavorano per il Tempio non possono essere danneggiati.
> 
> La protagonista è una di quelle persone con abilità magiche, il suo nome è Astra Crevès, quindi viene ribattezzata Lif Nolyn. Lo scopre il giorno del suo matrimonio, ma i suoi poteri vengono scoperti e viene arrestata, spogliata della sua memoria e confinata a Kora.
> 
> ****
> 
> Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLcAkA8PB3rHTq6TRBAdMzpkI2aSUWiA9H  
> Aesthetic: https://www.pinterest.co.uk/lhaewiel/camp-nano-july-2020-la-citt%C3%A0-misteriosa/

**Prologo**

_Ero spossato, mortalmente spossato per quella lunga agonia; e quando alla fine mi slegarono e mi permisero di sedere, sentii che i miei sensi mi abbandonavano.  
(E. A. Poe – Il pozzo e il pendolo)_

La festa era semplice, ma non priva di gioia, o calore. Era un matrimonio, d’altronde, e fortunatamente o no era uno dei pochi che davvero sembrava il traguardo di un amore vero e non qualcosa di combinato. Correva l’anno 3462 dopo il Grande Diluvio e la famiglia Crevès non era stata esattamente felice che la loro unica figlia Astra andasse in sposa ad un mercante, ma alla fine la testardaggine aveva avuto la meglio.

Il celebrante richiamò in quel momento l’attenzione di tutti. La cerimonia stava per iniziare. Astra e il suo amato Gaian procedettero verso l’altare tenendosi per mano, dopo essersi scambiati un tenero sguardo.

Il celebrante alzò la coppa, ma non ebbe il tempo per pronunciare nemmeno una parola.

Un gruppo di guardie reali irruppe nella stanza¸ buttando a terra Astra e ferendo nel trambusto Gaian. Il padre di Astra si alzò dal tavolo domandando spiegazioni in tono imperioso, ma non ricevette risposta, non immediatamente almeno. 

Astra si era alzata in piedi, gettandosi d’istinto su Gaian ferito, ma fu spostata di peso da una delle guardie. Fu allora che la ragazza sentì il sangue ribollire nelle vene dalla rabbia e rialzatasi immediatamente mosse la mano in un gesto come per fermare chiunque le si fosse avvicinato. 

Astra percepì prima la sensazione della lancia che graffiava il palmo della sua mano, poi ebbe una sensazione di vuoto sotto i suoi piedi e non vide nient’altro che una forte luce di fronte a sé. Fu allora che la ragazza perse conoscenza, non consapevole che in quel preciso momento le guardie venivano catapultate in ogni direzione sotto lo sguardo esterrefatto di tutti gli invitati e del suo Gaian.

***

La donna si svegliò lentamente, come se fosse stata la prima volta dopo un lungo tempo. I suoi occhi faticarono ad aprirsi, abbagliati dalla luce che passava attraverso le finestre della piccola stanza dove ora si trovava. Le sue orecchie sibilavano, come se ancora avessero l'eco lontana di un urlo.

Provò a muoversi lentamente, ma i suoi tentativi furono immediatamente fermati da un paio di mani che si serrarono sui suoi polsi. Si irrigidì, cercando di formare pensieri e parole coerenti, ma nulla uscì fuori dalla sua bocca, come se non si ricordasse più come parlare.

Percepì accanto a sé la presenza di persone, e voci.  
"L'abbiamo sistemata anche questa."  
Lei si sentì confusa.  
"Mostri come questa vanno bene solo in quarantena, non tra gente normale."  
Mostri? C'erano mostri? Stavano parlando di lei? Non era possibile, lei era una persona come tutti… O forse no.

Ricordava ora una festa, la felicità, il suo vestito bianco e il volto di una persona di cui ora non ricordava nemmeno il nome - e aveva l'impressione che presto anche quelle vaghe memorie se ne sarebbero andate.  
"Bene, è ora di fare tabula rasa e spedirla insieme agli altri."  
Altri, c'erano altri a cui era successo. Provò ancora a muoversi, ma era immobilizzata. Vide ancora un'ultima volta la luce abbagliante del sole, poi ebbe la sensazione di un pizzico sul braccio e ben presto i suoi occhi si richiusero.

***

La donna si risvegliò frastornata, circondata dai rumori appena ovattati dal vagone dove si trovava gettata come se non fosse stata nient'altro che un animale di quello che sembrava uno spazioporto. Provò a muoversi, questa volta non era immobilizzata.

Il vagone era minuscolo, c'era a malapena spazio per lei. Aveva giusto uno spiraglio per far passare l'aria nella parte superiore. Constatò che perlomeno si ricordava di uno spazioporto, ma l'intera sua esistenza precedente, quella purtroppo era stata cancellata.

Tabula rasa.

Si toccò il viso e forse in quel momento si rese conto della portata di quanto aveva perso. Ora non era più nessuno, non aveva più memorie di persone e cose amate, di casa, di tutto ciò che rendeva vivo un essere umano.

Era morta, ma ancora respirava e sentiva dolore e lacrime, che ora scendevano dai suoi occhi copiose.

Tabula rasa.

Sarebbe stato un viaggio lungo.

***

L'aerotreno partì con il suo carico umano verso Kora, l'Isola dove tutti coloro che erano destinati alla quarantena erano confinati.

L'origine di tutto era stata persa nei secoli e annegata da quello che era stato definito il Grande Diluvio. Le innumerevoli guerre e armi che avevano stravolto la terra erano state annegate da un'unica ondata, che non aveva lasciato altro che una miriade di Isole sparse più o meno estese, che rispondevano tutte ad un'unica autorità impersonata dal Monarca.

Il Monarca era il discendente diretto di Colui che aveva raccolto l'umanità dopo il Grande Diluvio e ne aveva restituito dignità e luoghi per vivere.

Kora era una delle Prime Isole Abitate ed era stata rifugio, poi prigione e in ultimo dimora dei Dimenticati.

Dopo i secoli di guerre e armi nucleari sempre più tecnologicamente avanzati e in ultimo il Grande Diluvio, l'umanità aveva subito un'ulteriore evoluzione. Alcuni avevano iniziato a manifestare poteri misteriosi. Potevano guarire utilizzando segni particolari, potevano chiudere o aprire porte e molto altro.

Sebbene all'inizio queste persone fossero viste come portatori di beni, ben presto coloro che non avevano questi poteri li videro come diversi, pericolosi, quindi in una rivolta li accerchiarono e mentre ne uccisero alcuni come monito, altri li destinarono a Kora. Così nacquero i Dimenticati.

I loro ricordi vennero completamente cancellati, vennero caricati sugli aerotreni per Kora come bestie al macello e lì confinati.

Ciò non era cambiato da allora. La donna, che ora occupava quell'angusto vagone dell'aerotreno per Kora, viaggio di sola andata, era una Dimenticata.

***

Dopo una traversata per nulla tranquilla, l'aerotreno arrivò allo spazioporto di Kora. La donna era sveglia, dolorante e spaventata. Di lì a poco la porta del vagone si sarebbe aperta e chissà quale nuovo travaglio si sarebbe presentato di fronte a lei.

La luce del sole ferì i suoi occhi, disabituati a causa della permanenza in quel vagone stretto e buio. Improvvisamente si ritrasse, come se il suo istinto le dicesse che doveva evitare di essere presa. Sentì la pressione delicata di una mano sulla sua spalla e una voce gentile di donna.  
"So che sei spaventata. Questi barbari non hanno alcun ritegno con quelli come noi. Puoi venire con me, adesso sei al sicuro."

Lei osservò ad occhi sgranati l'altra donna, come se stesse osservando un miraggio. Ancora scossa si lasciò guidare fuori dal vagone, mentre i suoi occhi piano si riabituavano alla luce.  
"Il mio nome è Amaryllis, presto ne avrai uno anche tu. Ora sei al sicuro. Nessuno ti farà del male."  
La donna sentì calde lacrime scendere lungo le guance. Dopo tutto quanto, finalmente aveva qualcuno a cui aggrapparsi, qualcuno che capiva.

Amaryllis continuò. "Le tue memorie sono state cancellate, capisco che tu sia confusa. Ti porterò nella tua nuova casa, dormirai tranquilla. Poi risponderemo a tutte le tue domande."  
La donna annuì, lasciandosi trascinare al di fuori del vagone e via dallo spazioporto.

***

La donna ricordò poco del tragitto e si lasciò posare sul letto senza protestare. Presto sprofondò in un sonno senza sogni.

La dona si svegliò a fatica. Ci mise qualche minuto ad aprire gli occhi e a focalizzare un punto preciso. Quando finalmente ci riuscì, vincendo momentaneamente il mal di testa lancinante, vide una donna seduta accanto a sé, la stessa che l'aveva portata fuori dal vagone. La donna seduta, il cui nome le era sfuggito, la trattenne dall'alzarsi.

«Non muoverti. Sei stata ferma per un bel po’, potresti farti male se ti muovessi in modo improvviso.»  
Lei annui’ lentamente, rimanendo immobile nel letto, in attesa che il suo corpo ritornasse a muoversi. Lentamente chiese:  
«Ma dove sono? Che posto e’ questo?»  
La donna accanto a lei aggrotto’ le sopracciglia per un momento, poi sospiro’.  
«Come ti chiami?»  
«Non ricordo.»  
«Ricordi qualcosa di cio’ che e’ avvenuto prima di perdere conoscenza?»  
La risposta fu uno sguardo confuso. La donna sorrise.  
«Come sospettavo.»

Dopo una lunga pausa e un’ulteriore occhiata la donna riprese a parlare.  
«Io sono Amaryllis, ti sono venuta a prendere allo spazioporto, faccio del mio meglio perché la gente come noi viva, se non in pace, almeno dignitosamente.»  
«La “gente come noi”?»

La donna si stupì. Amaryllis annuì, muovendo la mano in un gesto vago.  
«Questa e’ la citta’ di Kora. E’ un posto tranquillo, che ha una particolarità: quasi tutti gli abitanti hanno nelle vene cià che comunemente viene definito “marchio”, onde per cui noi siamo definiti Marchiati, oltre che Dimenticati. Indipendentemente dalla casta d’appartenenza e dall’età queste persone sono confinate qui dalla “gente normale”, che ne ha paura. Abbiamo il poter di poter curare, distruggere, attrarre gli oggetti e molto altro semplicemente tracciando segni particolari con alcune gocce del nostro sangue.»

La ragazza aveva seguito attentamente la spiegazione, sebbene ancora si sentisse frastornata. Provando a mettere insieme quanto stava apprendendo, chiese:  
«Mi stai dicendo che io sono una con questo “marchio”?»  
Amaryllis sorrise.  
«Esatto. Non ò male, ti ci abituerai. Intanto bisogna che io ti informi su un altro paio di cose. Sei pronta?»  
Ad un cenno della ragazza, la donna riprese.

«Quando arriva qui qualcuno è normale che non si ricordi assolutamente nulla. La nostra storia precedente all’arrivo a Cora viene cancellata. Viene dato un nuovo nome e una sistemazione adatta. Da cosa derivi questo “marchio”, come sia stato creato e molto altro è stato perso nei secoli purtroppo.»

La ragazza sospirò, abbassando la testa. Ora che sentiva di potersi muovere di più e il male alla testa stava passando, percepiva di nuovo un dolore più profondo, la consapevolezza che non erano semplicemente dei ricordi che aveva perso, ma una vita intera, persone, momenti. Fu scossa da un lieve singhiozzo. Amaryllis sorrise comprensiva.  
«Posso capirti. Ci siamo passati tutti.»  
Le mise una mano sulla spalla.  
«Domani mattina verrò a prenderti per portarti al Tempio, dove ti verrà dato il nome. Nell’armadio ci sono alcuni vestiti adatti a te, hai abbastanza per mangiare e monete per andare avanti per un po'. Domani ti spiegherò meglio tutto il resto e ti presenterò il Capomastro della città.»  
Dopo aver fatto le ultime raccomandazioni, Amaryllis se ne andò. La donna si sentì improvvisamente sola, senza niente a cui aggrapparsi. Domani è un altro giorno, si disse, ma le lacrime che non accennavano a smettere di scendere le stavano suggerendo l’esatto contrario.


	2. Capitolo 1 - L'Isola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La protagonista arriva sull'Isola di Kora. Viene accolta da Amaryllis, un'altra con le abilità magiche, che l'aiuterà ad ambientarsi.

È _uno strano dolore... Morire di nostalgia per qualcosa che non vivrai mai.  
(Seta – Alessandro Baricco)_

Il Grande Diluvio era stato l'evento più catastrofico dopo la Quarta Guerra Mondiale, che aveva già decimato la popolazione da sette miliardi a malapena quattro. I danni non si erano limitati alla specie umana, ma l'intera flora e fauna ne avevano risentito.

Moltissime specie si erano estinte e ciò che rimaneva non era nient'altro che pallido ricordo. Le grandi foreste erano inaridite e il deserto si espandeva a vista d'occhio.

Alla fine di tutto ciò i ghiacciai si sciolsero completamente e in un'ondata orrenda e senza pietà le acque sommersero la maggior parte del pianeta. Quando tutto finì, la popolazione terrestre era stata decimata ulteriormente, lasciando in vita solo i pochi che avevano potuto trovare riparo.

Fu allora che Galeren, un veterano sopravvissuto, intraprese un viaggio attraverso le acque ormai acquietate e raccolse tutto ciò che rimaneva dell'umanità sotto di sé, incoraggiando esplorazioni per trovare terraferma dove ci si potesse ristabilire.

Galeren fu il Primo Monarca e dalla sua linea discesero tutti i Monarchi successivi. Le sue esplorazioni portarono alla nascita delle Isole, terre rimaste intoccate dal Grande Diluvio.

Le conoscenze tecniche e tecnologiche avevano permesso di creare città isole autosufficienti che rispondessero all'unica autorità del Monarca e collegate tra di loro tramite un laborioso e complesso sistema, che comprendeva, tra tutto, l'utilizzo di aerotreni, che viaggiavano sospesi su tunnel costruiti al di sopra dell'acqua.

La costruzione navale era avanzata rapidamente e sempre nuovi modelli di navi e rotte di navigazione erano stati studiati e perfezionati.

L'Isola di Kora era stata una delle Prime Abitate, per il fatto che non era lontana dall'Isola Centrale, dove risiedeva il Monarca. Dapprima fu utilizzata come colonia, poi, non appena i Dimenticati cominciarono ad essere emarginati, divenne la loro prigione. In seguito, quando anche alcuni dei dignitari di corte cominciarono a manifestare il Marchio dei Dimenticati, Kora fu di nuovo resa una città vivibile, sebbene ancora destinata ad ospitare tutti i Marchiati.

La città di per sé era circondata da alte mura bianche, al di fuori delle quali c'era lo spazioporto. Una volta all'interno delle mura era impossibile uscirne. Le Guardie al servizio del Monarca erano posizionate su ogni lato e pattuglie passavano regolarmente attraverso le strade.

La città era governata da un Capomastro, che aveva la funzione di mediatore tra chi viveva nella città e la Corte del Monarca.

In questa città la donna era finita, Dimenticata e Marchiata.

***

Quando Amaryllis bussò alla sua porta, la donna si trovava ancora rannicchiata in un letto che non aveva riconosciuto come proprio, ma che da quel momento in avanti sarebbe stato il suo. A fatica si alzò per andare ad aprire. Amaryllis sospirò lievemente prima di entrare.

«Immagino che tu sia ancora scossa da ciò che è accaduto.»  
Si limitò a dire, prima di prendere la ragazza per mano.  
«Oggi è un giorno particolare, bisogna prepararti un po’.»  
Amaryllis preparò un bagno caldo per la ragazza e mentre quest’ultima si lavava, la donna continuò a parlare.  
«Come ti ho già accennato, oggi ti condurrò al Tempio, dove ti verrà dato un nome. Ti presenterò anche il Capomastro, dal momento che passeremo dal Palazzo di Città per i tuoi documenti. Vedrai che in realtà Kora non è tanto grande. Vi sono un paio di taverne, il negozio di Fabrizia, l'apotecaria, dove potrai trovare rimedi e unguenti. Ogni martedì c'è il mercato sulla piazza principale.»

La ragazza ritornò nella sua stanza avvolta da un asciugamano di cotone; Amaryllis, che aveva rassettato un po’ il letto e aperto la finestra, stava tirando fuori da un armadio un vestito bianco e alcuni ornamenti di lapislazzuli. Con voce incerta la donna parlò.

Fino a quel momento la donna era rimasta in uno stato ancora confusionale, ma ora sentiva che pian piano si stava riprendendo. Ripescando un po’ di informazioni dal discorso che Amaryllis le aveva fatto il giorno precedente, ora le venivano in mente moltissime domande, che sperava non sarebbero rimaste senza risposta.

«Amaryllis... Qualcuno di “noi” è mai uscito fuori dalle mura della città?»  
La donna si girò di scatto e scosse la testa.  
«Se stai pensando di poter uscire e cercare il tuo passato perduto fuori, puoi scordartelo. La città è circondata da guardie imperiali da ogni lato e ne mantengono l’ordine anche all’interno. Inoltre sarebbe uno spreco di energie.»  
La ragazza aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
«Perché’?»  
Amaryllis sospirò, accarezzandosi i capelli biondi lentamente.

«Vedo che hai fretta di scoprire che tutto ciò che avevi prima non è più tuo e tutte le persone che conoscevi ora ti vedono come un mostro senza cuore e assetato delle loro anime.»  
«E’ successo a te?»  
Sul volto della donna si dipinse un’espressione ferita e triste, che non le fece proferire parola per lunghi istanti.  
«E’ successo a tutti.»  
Scuotendo la testa si avvicinò alla donna e iniziò a vestirla.  
«Questo non è argomento adatto per oggi. Ti racconterò qualcosa se ne avrò voglia. Ora non concentrarti su queste quisquilie.»  
Il tono brusco e sbrigativo fece capire che il discorso era chiuso per il momento.

***

Il tempio era uno degli edifici più importanti della città e si trovava nella zona est, non distante dal centro della città. Era il rifugio di tutti i Dimenticati e lì si potevano ottenere informazioni su come utilizzare i propri poteri. Era anche l'epicentro del culto del Dio della Luna Adarr e della Dea dell'Acqua Nitune.

Lì era dove i Dimenticati ricevevano un nuovo nome e una nuova identità, per potersi di nuovo riconoscere e - dal momento che non era possibile recuperare le memorie perse - provare a costruirsi una vita su quell'isola, per farla sembrare un po' meno una prigionia.

L'edificio era circolare. All'esterno vi era un porticato, attraverso il quale si accedeva al centro del tempio vero e proprio, che consisteva in una grande cappella, anch'essa circolare, sul cui soffitto erano affrescate le fasi lunari. Le pareti erano dipinte con raffigurazioni del mare calmo che circondava l'Isola. Dalla cappella si accedeva al chiostro, il cui giardino conteneva alcune rovine degli Antichi, i popoli che erano stati molto prima del diluvio.

Dal tempio la strada portava verso la piazza principale, che ospitava il mercato e il Palazzo, dove si svolgevano tutte le funzioni amministrative. Davanti al palazzo, dalla parte opposta della piazza, vi era la Torre di Guardia, che ospitava le guardie al servizio del Monarca.

Vi era una taverna, gestita da Emmanuel, un omone di una certa stazza, buono di cuore, ma di testa fina, purtroppo a volte corto di mano. La porta accanto era la farmacia di Elaine, mentre dalla parte opposta, lievemente spostato, c'era lo studio di Faris il fabbro.

Il resto erano perlopiù case più o meno grandi, tutte uguali, tutte costruite nello stesso modo. Piatte in cima, bianche all'esterno. L'interno poteva avere una o più stanze. Le più spaziose erano al centro, le altre seguivano. Finchè si pagava la tassa per il Monarca ognuno aveva diritto ad averne una, specialmente se si faceva parte dei Dimenticati, in modo da non incutere troppo timore nel resto delle persone.

La donna si trovava ora in una di queste case, che studiava la mappa della città e i papiri che Amaryllis le aveva lasciato per farsi un'idea di dove si trovasse. Se ci pensava bene, definirla “casa” era inesatto. 

Era un ambiente di due stanze. La prima consisteva in un letto, un armadio, una cassettiera con specchio, una scrivania accanto a cui c’era una sedia, un divano antico, un cucinino e un caminetto. Nella seconda, molto più piccola, c'era il necessario per lavarsi.

Non era esattamente un buon inizio, specialmente per il fatto che non c’era assolutamente nulla che potesse aiutarla a ricordare. L'armadio conteneva alcuni cambi semplici, come fatti in serie, come se accogliere le persone come lei fosse un'abitudine ormai insita nella gente di quel posto.

In quel momento bussò alla porta Amaryllis. La donna andò ad aprire la porta e vide l'altra entrare con un fardello tra le braccia. Dopo un breve saluto, Amaryllis posò il fardello sul letto, tirandone fuori una veste bianca bordata di azzurro e alcuni ornamenti. Oltre alla veste, vi era anche un manto con cappuccio azzurro su cui era ricamato in argento il simbolo del tempio, una luna con le onde del mare.

La donna, per un istante, guardò stupita le vesti, poi scoccò uno sguardo interrogativo verso Amaryllis.  
"Sono le vesti degli accoliti del tempio. Per noi è ciò che ci ripara da ulteriori rappresaglie nei nostri confronti. Nessuno può toccare un accolito del tempio, perché ogni tempio risponde al Monarca. Purtroppo è il meglio che possiamo offrire, nessuno dà lavoro a quelli come noi, ci preferirebbero in prigione."

La donna annuì. "Capisco." Amaryllis la osservò pensosa per un attimo, poi continuò. "Oggi è un giorno importante.."

Ciò detto si apprestò a preparare un bagno caldo per la donna, facendole cenno di prepararsi. L'idea di un bagno confortò la donna lievemente, che sparì nella stanza ttigua, mentre Amaryllis continuava a parlarle.

«Come ti ho già accennato, oggi ti condurrò al Tempio, dove ti verrà dato un nome. Ti presenterò anche Stefan il Capomastro, dal momento che passeremo dal Palazzo di città per i tuoi documenti. Oggi, per l'iniziazione, io sarò la tua damigella d'onore»

La donna ritornò nella sua stanza avvolta da un asciugamano di cotone, mentre digeriva tutta la mole di informazioni che Amaryllis le aveva dato.  
"La mia damigella d'onore?"  
"Sì. Mi hanno scelta come tua guida. Potrai chiedere a me tutto ciò che vuoi. Per l'iniziazione al tempio hai bisogno di essere preparata ed io sono qui per questo."

Con voce incerta la donna parlò. Fino a quel momento era rimasta in uno stato ancora confusionale, ma ora sentiva che pian piano si stava riprendendo. Ripescando un po’ di informazioni dal discorso che Amaryllis le aveva fatto il giorno precedente, ora le venivano in mente moltissime domande, che sperava non sarebbero rimaste senza risposta.

«Amaryllis... Qualcuno di “noi” è mai uscito fuori dalle mura della città?»  
La donna si girò di scatto e scosse la testa.  
«Se stai pensando di poter uscire e cercare il tuo passato perduto fuori, puoi scordartelo. La città è circondata da guardie imperiali da ogni lato e mantengono l’ordine anche all’interno della città. Inoltre sarebbe uno spreco di energie.»  
La donna aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
«Perché’?»  
Amaryllis sospirò, accarezzandosi i capelli biondi lentamente.

«Vedo che hai fretta di scoprire che tutto ciò che avevi prima non è più tuo e tutte le persone che conoscevi ora ti vedono come un mostro senza cuore e assetato delle loro anime.»  
«E’ successo a te?»  
Sul volto della donna si dipinse un’espressione ferita e triste, che non la fece proferire parola per lunghi istanti.  
«E’ successo a tutti.»  
Scuotendo la testa si avvicinò alla ragazza e iniziò a vestirla.

«Questo non è argomento adatto per oggi. Ti racconterò qualcosa se ne avrò voglia. Ora non concentrarti su queste quisquilie.»  
Il tono brusco e sbrigativo fece capire che il discorso era chiuso per il momento.


End file.
